Advent Calender
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Gibbs, Ziva, advent calender... need I say more? Hee hee... almost christmas! Yay! XD XD
1. Gibbs

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Advent Calender

Humour/Romance

K+/T Rating

Thanks for all the reviews for 'Unwanted Nightmare', 'My Uncle Benjamin' and ' Read This Or The Fargles Will Get You', they make my day... they really do... and Heavens' day XD keep the reviews up!!!!

This is just something stupid I felt like writing while waiting to go to work, and simply because it's almost christmas... what? everyone else is doing something!!! Heavens has!!!

Summary: Gibbs, Ziva, advent calender... need I say more?

* * *

On the twenty-fourth of December, the team were all sat around their desks, watching the clock, ticking ever so slowly to Christmas Day. Abby on the first of December had brought in an advent calender and put it on Gibbs' desk, and every day Gibbs had said one of the team could have a chocolate from one of the windows.

Abby, being Gibbs' favourite had the majority of the choclates, and the rest had been divided between Ziva, Tony and McGee, but Ziva had felt generous enough to split hers between McGee and Tony.

Gibbs came into the bullpen with his cup of coffee and grinned, as he saw the team and Abby looking at the clock and occasionally glancing at the advent calender. He sat at his desk and grinned again when they all looked at him, once the clock said 00:00. He leant back, as if deciding who should get the last chocolate, he looked at Tony- who looked hopeful, he looked at McGee- who eyed the calender, he looked at Abby- who looked smug, as if she knew it was for her, then he looked at Ziva- who was pretending to be interested. but her eyes told him that she really didn't care. He opened it slowly, teasing them, he looked up at them again and then put it halfway into his mouth... what? He was entitled to at least one. Tony, McGee and Abby looked pretty gutted, while Ziva grinned in amusement. Gibbs got up, the chocolate still halfway out of his mouth, he walked over to Ziva and kissed her. The chocolate melted between their tongues, they broke apart grinning, loving the looks on their collegues faces.

'' Merry Christmas David.'' said Gibbs, before walking out of the bullpen with a chocolatey grin on his face.


	2. Ziva

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Advent Calender

Humour/Romance

K+/T Rating

SarahShalomDavid is the inspiration behind this.... read her review and let me know if I let you guys down.... which I hope I didn't.... otherwise I'm going to be sad over Christmas... you don't want that to happen do you? :( Hee hee.... love you guys!!!!!

Summary: Gibbs, Ziva, advent calender... need I say more?

* * *

On the twenty-fourth of December Ziva was sitting behind her desk. Yes... I know... Christmas Eve, Gibbs had a lot of making up to do if he wanted a happy ninja. She kept flicking her gaze from the clock to her screen and back. She looked at McGee and Tony, even Abby, standing behind McGee, she knew exactly why.

Since Abby had brought in that advent calender?, Abby, McGee, Tony and herself gathered around waiting for Gibbs to deliver the goods. Obviously Abby would get most of them and the rest had been split between the rest of them, Ziva had given hers away, it was not as if she would over indulge in the sweet brown stuff over the vacation.

She turned her head, as Gibbs walked into the bullpen holding a cup of his favourite coffee and he grinned that grin, the grin she just wanted to eat off of his face ever since the day she had laid eyes on the marine, but that snippet of information she would keep to herself. She saw him sit at his desk, still grinning, he knew exactly why they were staring at the clock. Once the clock finally struck midnight, they all looked at Gibbs, he actually smiled. He sat back, looking at them all, Ziva looked at them subtly. She bit back a laugh, Tony looked like a puppy hoping to get a treat from his master... nothing new there then, McGee looked at the calender and Abby looked as if she knew it was for her... probably was.

He then looked at her and she tried to look interested, but in all honesty, the only thing she was interested in was going home and that gorgeous marine sitting to her left.

He looked at them and popped it into his mouth, Ziva gave a small grin, all that tension for nothing... so Gibbs. He got up and walked over to Ziva and kissed her. Ziva, although surprised, reacted quickly and soon the chocolate had disappeared, leaving nothing but the taste of chocolate and coffee in her mouth. She opened her eyes to see him, walking to the elevator. She grinned, wiping the chocolate away from the corner of her mouth, ignoring her friends looks.

'' Feel free to slide down my chimney tonight.'' said Ziva, under her breath, watching Gibbs' ass.

* * *

Ok.... now I'm finished XD- feel free to review XD


End file.
